


Accidental Catnapping

by TheKinkAwakens (thekinkawakens)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Accidental Catnapping, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9137317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekinkawakens/pseuds/TheKinkAwakens
Summary: “Who would have a cat on a Starkiller?” Jessika asked.“Someone who was able to also get it it’s own little escape pod,” Poe said, equally as confused.The story where Poe accidentally kidnaps the General's cat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another kink meme prompt I wrote forever ago and never transferred over to AO3.   
> http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/2821.html?thread=5199621#cmt5199621

Hundreds of escape pods were launched into the sky as the Starkiller planet began to crumble. Poe ignored them, focusing on commanding his squad to push back the line of Tie Fighters that were slowly retreating. 

“Beep, beeep, bep,” BB-8 broadcasted over the intercom. Poe checked his screen to see what the droid was concerned about. A small escape pod, far too small to actually be carrying anyone, was having trouble breaking through the collapsing planet’s atmosphere. Despite it’s size BB-8 had detected a life signal on it.

“Alright buddy, next swoop by we’ll lock in on it,” he said. Whatever it was it was small enough that hooking it onto the bottom of the X Wing wouldn’t cause them any real issues. Especially now that the battle was basically over and won.

It was a good hour after arrival before Poe had a chance to check on the pod. He saw that all his team members were safe, and got kicked out of medbay while the doctors worked on Finn, assuring him the other man would be fine. He gave up and made it back to where BB-8 was ‘guarding’ the pod until Jessika could find a way to bypass the coding and open it.

“I think I’ve got it,” she said when he arrived. She was still in her flight suit and covered in sweat and oil. BB-8 was whirling around anxiously V-73, Jessika’s droid, who was chattering away in a series of chirps. 

Poe nodded. “Open it up then,” he said. He had his hand on a phaser, uncertain what it could be. A med droid was standing nearby. There were small sentient creatures, but as far as he knew the First Order only employed humanoids. 

Jessika keyed something into her pad and a tiny hatch opened. There was nothing, then a small orange head peaked out.

“It’s a cat,” Jessika said nonplussed. Poe was also confused. The cat turned and looked at both of them and then gave a sad meow before ducking back in. 

“Who would have a cat on a Starkiller?” Jessika asked.

“Someone who was able to also get it it’s own little escape pod,” Poe said, equally as confused. BB-8 was bumping against Poe’s knees, begging him to lower the pod so it could see in. “Hold on buddy.” He leaned down and looked into the pod. Sure enough it was a normal orange cat, cowering anxiously in a well padded space. He reached in and grabbed her.

BB-8 beeped excitedly when it got its first look at what it had rescued. Poe laughed, “Yeah, I guess it does have your colors.”

Jessika whistled, “Wow. Check out that collar.”

“Is that chromium and diamond?” Poe asked in disbelief. He looked at the jewel encrusted tag, “Millicent?” Millicent squirmed uncomfortably. “Sorry girl,” he said and readjusted her so she was snug against his chest instead of dangling. 

“What are you going to do with her?” Jessika asked. 

“I don’t know. I guess she can stay with me and BB-8 until we get her figured out.”

The thing was, Poe had definitely been planning on talking to the General about Millicent. Obviously she had belonged to someone important. Jessika had had to disable three different tracking devices and monitors on her collar. Someone was probably looking for her. Poe knew that. It was just never the time. Everyone was busy with post-battle logistics and dealing with the loss of the Hosnian system. The general had lost her husband.

And Milly was doing just fine in his room. He’d talked to the chefs to get her all the meat scrapes she could desire. She happily went on little outings with BB-8. She slept spooned up against Poe’s side every night. One time he even took her on a quick ride in his X Wing. She’d spent the entire time sleeping on his lap, her purrs blending in with the vibrations of the engine.

“You are way too into that cat,” Finn said a few weeks after he woke up. 

Poe rolled his eyes from where he was laying on the floor with Milly. She liked to sleep against the cold stone occasionally, but didn’t like to be alone on the ground. “I’m not. She’s just really affectionate.”

“You got her a little matching jacket,” Finn said from Poe's bed.

“That was a gift. You know Snap’s dad was a tailor,” Poe said defensively. “And you were the one who took like 20 pictures of her in it.” The tiny leather jacket was adorable, Snap had even stitched on a little resistance patch. 

“Alright man.”

Poe went back to braiding the rope he was going to use to make her her own little hammock. 

It was the middle of the night when Poe’s personal communication device went off. It took him a moment to wake up and find it. He frowned at the strange loud shrilling noise it was producing. He flipped it on. 

A ginger man with a sour expression appeared on the screen. “This is a new low even for the resistance.”

“Oh, we have all sorts of yet unexplored lows,” Poe said with a yawn. He guessed from the black uniform that he was talking to someone from the First Order, how they got his com link was a mystery though.

“Don’t play with me. We’ve traced Millicent’s coordinates to you,” the man said. “I don’t know what you plan to barter her for, but the First Order does not negotiate with scum. Return her.”

“You know, I don’t think I’m going to,” Poe said, turning the communication off. He moved the blanket to look at where the small cat was currently laying on her back against him. “Don't worry doll, whoever that dick is, there's no way he's getting you back,

The next morning General Leia came over to where Poe was eating with his squadron. “At ease,” she commanded. When everyone had sat back down she turned to Poe. “Commander. Is it true that you’ve kidnapped General Hux’s cat and are holding it hostage?”

“General Hux? The ginger guy?” Poe asked. “Wow. At most I would have pegged him for a lieutenant.”

Leia sighed, “Poe. We are currently at war. We need to be lowering tensions, not heightening them. Please tell me you did not actually kidnap the man’s cat.”

“I didn't,” he said. She gave him a long look. “Really. BB-8 and I rescued her. I had no idea at the time what we were even saving. He should be thanking us.”

“He says you have specifically refused to return her to him at his request.” Poe didn't respond. “I'm going to trust you to fix this commander. Resolve this or I will.”

“Yes Ma’am,” Poe said, frowning as she left.

Finn was staring at him wide eyed. “Melly is the Generals cat? Kriffing hell Poe. You have to give her back.”

“What? No way,” Snap said. “You can't give her back to some genocidal freak. She's a member of the Resistance now. She has a jacket.”

Poe stood up, “I need to talk to BB-8.”

BB-8 took the news hard, but accepted that Leia was right. It still beeped sadly and rolled over to where Melly was sleeping. “I know. I'll do my best to draw it out though.”

Jessika was able to retrace the last communication. This time Poe took Hux in more carefully. He still wouldn't have guessed general, but the man certainly acted self important enough. He was glaring haughtily at Poe through the screen, “I've spoken to your general.”

“Yeah, I know. I'm willing to talk.”

“Let me see her,” Hux demanded. Poe glared, but he'd been expecting the demand. He picked Melly up and pulled her into view of the camera. “Millicent,” Hux’s voice was soft but it hardened when the rest of her came into view. “What is she wearing?”

Poe rubbed her exposed belly. “This is Mellys pilot jacket,” he said, taking petty satisfaction in how the comment made Hux’s face go red in anger.

“You’ll pay for this.”

The negotiations to return Melly lasted a month. Poe drew them out as long as he could, but Hux called every bluff he threw at him. The only positive was that Poe was assured that Hux did love his cat. He spoke to her every night, having Poe put the pad next to her. He grilled Poe about her diet and toys, disgusted that she was playing with ‘trash.’

The exchange happened in a neutral zone in the outer rim. Hux stood alone at the designated spot. Poe was surprised that the man has actually followed through on his agreement to come alone.

He strode over quickly to where Poe landed. Poe glared at him as he handed over the meowing container. 

“You might want to design her a better escape pod,” Poe said.

“I already have,” Hux replied as he turned around and left.

BB-8 beeped goodbye. Poe refused to show weakness, he made it back into his X Wing and into the atmosphere before wiping at his eyes. “Once we’ve defeated the First Order, we’ll rescue her and she can come live with us again,” Poe promised.

BB-8 beeped in agreement.


End file.
